star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian was a Human male professional gambler, entrepreneur, smuggler, and general throughout various points in his life. Born on Socorro, he became a gambler and con man early in his life and acquired his own ship, the Millennium Falcon, in a game of sabacc with a man named Cix Trouvee. He went on to have numerous adventures with the Falcon and its piloting droid, Vuffi Raa, during which he ran afoul of a Sorcerer of Tund named Rokur Gepta, whom Calrissian eventually defeated. After losing the Millennium Falcon to a Corellian named Han Solo on Bespin, Calrissian put an end to his days as a smuggler and became an entrepreneur, setting up a small mining operation on the planet Lothal before eventually becoming the Baron Administrator of Cloud City. In 3 ABY, Cloud City was taken over by the Galactic Empire during the First Galactic Civil War when Darth Vader planned to lay a trap for his son, Luke Skywalker. Lando was forced by Vader into capturing a group of Rebels, including Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, and used them as bait for Skywalker. However, when Vader promised to leave Cloud City without an Imperial presence, Calrissian was angered by this, and saw that the deal had been altered to the point where he could no longer tolerate it. In order to undo his mistakes, Lando helped the Rebels to rescue their companion Solo, who had been frozen in carbonite, from Boba Fett. Their efforts failed when the bounty hunter escaped, and Lando had to alert his citizens of the Empire's presence and impending occupation, and ordered an evacuation. After escaping Bespin and rescuing a wounded Luke, Lando joined the Rebel Alliance and took part in numerous missions on its behalf. He would also set out to search and rescue his best friend. After locating him in the palace of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine, Lando participated in Solo's rescue and the defeat Jabba. The Rebels returned to the fleet and Calrissian continued to serve with the Alliance and during the battle of Endor in 4 ABY, Calrissian piloted his old ship, the Millennium Falcon, into the second Death Star's core to destroy its reactor. Biography Early life Born on the world of Socorro in 31 BBY, Lando Calrissian was known to be one of the most obscured individuals in galactic history. His own memories pointed to his having a stable family life until at least the age of seventeen, and he had a vivid enough memory of his mother to recall her ability to memorize hundreds of songs and poems. Calrissian also had enough of a recollection of his father to remember a bit of advice given by him. In 28 BBY, Lando was three years old when he and his mother visited a city during the holidays. However, when he stopped to look at an animated display, he lost his mother wandered through the crowded streets of the city for ten minutes until he found her. In 14 BBY, Calrissian learned to play sabacc after turning seventeen. Once, he was able to talk a group of gamblers into letting him participate in a game at a local saloon. Lying to his parents, he ducked school and entered the competition, thus breaking several laws regarding minors. During one round, Calrissian managed to get a winning combination, sabacc, and exclaimed that he had won. However, he was not fast enough to put the cards onto the table's interference field, and they changed their values to a losing hand. Calrissian was embarrassed by this incident, although he ultimately won the game, acquiring a considerable sum of money. At the age of twenty-seven, Lando became a professional gambler, and managed to win a fast YT-1300 Freighter called the Millennium Falcon in a high stakes game of sabacc from a man named Cix Trouvee. Calrissian won with an Idiot's Array, the best possible hand in sabacc, leaving Trouvee destitute, though the other man went on to do well for himself, eventually becoming a partner in a successful resort company. As he had no piloting experience, Calrissian sought out a Corellian smuggler and skilled pilot called Han Solo, in hopes of being tutored in flying by Solo. Calrissian found Solo on the moon of Nar Shaddaa being held at gunpoint by the bounty hunter Boba Fett, who had drugged Solo in preparation for collecting the bounty on the Corellian. Calrissian caught Fett by surprise, however, and drugged the bounty hunter with the obedience drug that had been used on Solo, after administering the antidote to Solo. Solo and Calrissian then ordered the entirely complacent Fett to disarm himself and fly his ship off to unknown space. Afterward, Solo eagerly taught Calrissian the basics of starship piloting. For some time, Calrissian flew several various smuggling runs, sometimes partnered with smuggler Salla Zend. Calrissian eventually parted ways with Zend and used his new piloting knowledge to fly the Falcon to the Centrality. Meeting the Lothal Rebels After losing the Falcon, Calrissian put an end to his days as a smuggler. He fancied himself a respectable businessman and referred to himself as a "galactic entrepreneur." At some point, Calrissian met a criminal known as Azmorigan, who introduced him to Cikatro Vizago, a Devaronian Crime Lord who operated on one of the Outer Rim planets called Lothal. Calrissian purchased a plot of land from Vizago on Lothal, one on which the former smuggler intended to begin Mining precious minerals. In order to do so discreetly, without attracting the attention of the Galactic Empire due to Imperial mining regulations, Calrissian planned to acquire a puffer pig from Azmorigan; puffer pigs had a nose for minerals and could do the same job as twelve mining scanners. He would first require a ship, however, one that could evade the Imperial blockade set up around the planet; Calrissian attempted to smuggle mining equipment onto Lothal but was stopped by the Empire. Calrissian found such a ship after playing a game of sabacc in Jhothal, a settlement on Lothal. He played the game in Old Jho's Pit Stop, competing against Tsoklo and Garazeb Orrelios, the latter of whom was a Lasat crew member aboard the Ghost, a ship operated by a band of rebels on Lothal. Orrelios believed he had the upper hand and bet his crew's astromech droid, C1-10P, but Calrissian beat his hand by using an Idiot's Array. The droid, nicknamed Chopper, therefore belonged to Calrissian, but he agreed to give the droid back and pay the rebels much-needed credits if they assisted him on an operation—which, unknown to them, was the acquisition of the puffer pig. The crew was reluctant to trust Calrissian, but they needed the credits and wanted Chopper returned to them, so they agreed; Calrissian spent much of the time using a divide and conquer strategy, trying to play the rebels against each other so he could accomplish his goals. During the trip to rendezvous with Azmorigan, Chopper gave Calrissian a tour of the ship, where he admired the artwork of Sabine Wren, a Mandalorian artist and member of the crew. Calrissian used this as part of his strategy, flattering the Mandalorian's work in order to make himself look good. Calrissian showed the crew the puffer pig and warned them not to let it out of its cage, as it would expand into a larger creature if it was startled. Orrelios and fellow crew member Ezra Bridger ended up letting it out, and the pig ran throughout the Ghost before being so startled that its size increased and it became stuck in one of the ship's hallways. This proved potentially problematic once the Ghost returned to Lothal, where they needed to slip through the Imperial blockade; Syndulla, the ship's pilot, was stuck on the other side of the pig, so Jarrus would need to pilot the vessel himself. Calrissian asked Chopper, who only responded to Calrissian's commands, to fix the mechanism that would allow the Ghost to mask its signature and slip past the blockade. Chopper was able to do so and the ship nearly made it through the blockade, but the pig expanded again, knocking Orrelios into the controls that allowed the ship's signature to remain masked. The Empire detected the Ghost as a rebel vessel and sent a group of TIE fighters in pursuit, which the Ghost was able to destroy. The crew made their way to the farm that Calrissian purchased from Vizago, where Calrissian explained that his plan was to use the puffer pig for mining. They were confronted by Azmorigan, however, who had anticipated that Calrissian would return to the land. This led to a shootout between the rebels and Azmorigan's forces, one that ended when Azmorigan threatened to kill Orrelios if they did not hand Calrissian over to him. Syndulla refused, and Chopper—who stole a crate of fuel for the Ghost and returned to the ship—fired the cannons on the Ghost at Azmorigan, giving Orrelios a chance to gain an upper hand and hold Azmorigan at gunpoint. Syndulla demanded that the crime lord leave, a demand that he acquiesced to. With Azmorigan gone, Calrissian claimed that he did not have the credits that he owed the rebels, but he did return Chopper to them. Nonetheless, Syndulla held Calrissian in her debt, though what he did not reveal was that he knew Chopper had stolen the fuel, which was why he did not give them any credits. He did, however, believe that he would one day meet the rebels again. Siege of Lothal Later on, Calrissian came into contact with the Lothal Rebels once again. After the the Ghost crew managed destroyed the Sovereign, the personal Star Destroyer of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, the Imperials were forced to tighten their defense and security on Lothal. When the rebels returned to Lothal after having been away from the planet, they were pursued by numerous Imperial agents: Darth Vader. Vader ordered that no ship could leave Lothal, leading the rebels to contact Calrissian to ask for his assistance in smuggling them off-planet. He spoke to them via hologram, as he was not on Lothal, but nonetheless agreed to help them in exchange for three military-grade shield generators. With the deal having been made, Calrissian ordered his personal droid to assist the rebels in building decoy beacons that would trick the Empire into pursuing false signals from their stolen Imperial shuttle. The rebels successfully escaped Lothal. Category:Admirals of the New Republic Navy Category:Admirals of the Rebel Alliance Navy Category:Baron Administrators Category:Bespinites Category:Con Artists Category:Gamblers Category:Generals of the Alliance Starfighter Corps Category:Humans Category:Individuals of the Galactic Alliance Category:Males Category:Mayors Category:Nar Shaddaa residents Category:Personnel of the Jedi Coalition Category:Pilots Category:Smugglers Category:Socorrans